Heartbreak
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: The words 'calm' and or 'peaceful' are words that describe a state of slumber or death when spoken about, they are words that many use around the world at some point or another and when you think they're being used to be kind they're really aren't. This is AU. Character death.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all the credit goes to Tess Gerritsen for creating our favourite characters and Janet Tamaro and TNT for bringing them to life.

Hope you enjoy!

Heartbreak

The words 'calm' and or 'peaceful' are words that describe a state of slumber or death when spoken about, they are words that many use around the world at some point or another and when you think they're being used to be kind they're really aren't, Detective Barry Frost found himself debating with Detective Vince Korsak one late afternoon in a morgue of all places, you're wondering why that is, well let me show you.

One early morning around 01:15, a man dressed in a dark wash long sleeved shirt and black jeans was preparing to break into a rather lavish house that belongs to a women that means the world to our favourite detective, one Jane Rizzoli, the women in question is Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Police Department. The tell-tale click indicated that the door had been successfully lock-picked; with a quick twist the door opened and allowed entry to this man.

Treading across the open planned lounge he confidently strode down the small passageway towards a closed door, placing his hand upon the door knob he just about had a heart attack when the resident tortoise known as Bass shuffled along the kitchen floor. Hearing this and then silence the man twisted the knob and pushed the door open, taking a few steps in and closing the door behind himself he placed his duffel bag onto the carpeted bedroom and went to work. Pulling out the restraints the man deftly took Maura's left hand and strapped it to the headboard, doing the same to her right hand he then put a cloth over her mouth and nose, as she breathed in she was placed into a deeper sleep than before. Chuckling to himself he strapped her legs to the bedposts and then placed duct tape over her mouth. Once he'd secured her he left her bedroom he left her house to pick up the one person Maura's best friend feared above all else, one Charles Hoyt.

It was about 45 minutes later that the two men arrived at Maura's house, walking back inside the man led Hoyt to Maura's room where she still lay asleep. Hoyt and the man set up two video cameras and microphones and went to work. The room was lit with candles and Maura was awakened after the duct tape was removed, it had been placed over her mouth just in case she woke when neither of the two men was there.

"Hello Doctor, sleep well?" Maura's eyes widened in fright and she let out a scream of pure terror, struggling to free herself she didn't see the man who had set this up come at her with the stunner. He shocked her once, but nothing happened, turning it up to the max he shocked her again efficiently rendering her immobile. Hoyt allowed the man to open her night dress a little to expose the top half of her chest. Hoyt then faced the video cameras and grinned. He climbed on top of Maura and laughed softly while looking into the camera.

"Such a beautiful friend you have Janie, so pure, so innocent to physical pain. I hope you get this tape and watch it as our dear doctor's life source runs out. I sure will enjoy the beautiful crimson liquid as it pours over my hands while I take her." Nodding to his apprentice, he waited for the man to reposition the cameras so that they recorded both of Hoyt's deeds. Maura was scared out of her mind and knew that Jane would never get to her in time even if by some miracle she realizes that her best friend was about to be murdered. Maura felt Hoyt rip her clothes from her body and she started to shout for him to stop, begging for Jane to help her and then her shouts turned to blood curdling screams as he raped and mutilated her lower regions. All the while laughing at her, he finished his turn and let his apprentice have a go. This went on for an hour or two, Maura couldn't tell as she had lost all sense of reality after what must've been the fourth time they abused her.

Hoyt then took a scalpel and placed it against Maura's throat, he watched as her eyes sprung open as she registered the cold feeling of the steel against her pulse point. She started to struggle against the ropes holding her in place, she managed to get her left hand free and with a powerful swing she raked her long nails across his cheek as she slapped him hard. With the sudden adrenalin rush she never felt the blade as it slid from her jugular vein down to the hollow of her throat leaving a rather large and deep gash. With unimaginable strength she ripped her right hand free and lunged at him with the same scalpel he had dropped. Plunging it into the apprentice's throat and twisting it she watched as the man sank to the floor gurgling. He of course had tried to save his boss, but got himself killed in the process.

Hoyt was prepared for her to fight back and tried in vain to reach for the stun gun, but a rage induced Maura Isles was not having it. She made for his legs and while all the adrenaline in the world could have given her super human strength it never helped when she was shot with the stun gun. Dropping half way off the bed as her legs were still strapped to the bed she hit her head on the floor. Hoyt decided to leave her house as it was, but took the video cameras with him. He took the tapes out and sent them to the BPD Precinct.

~*R&I*~*R&I*~

Jane Rizzoli woke up at the sound of her cell phone ringing, grunting in aggravation she glanced at the time, it was flashing 05:45.

"Rizzoli" the man on the other side of the phone sighed and then told her that she needed to get the precinct ASAP. Rushing to get ready for the day Jane left her apartment building in10 minutes flat. She arrived at the precinct 20 minutes later and rushed up the stairs to the bull pen.

"Jane, we have to get to Maura's place immediately Hoyt attacked her." Jane felt herself ready to collapse, but a strong hand grabbed her before she fell and shook her slightly. Frost, Korsak and Jane rushed back out of the precinct and down to Maura's house. They found her front door was closed and with a swift kick by Jane they ran inside, guns raised.

"Maura! Maura answer me!" Jane shouted. Running into the passage and then to Maura's bedroom, Korsak and Frost weren't prepared to hear Jane's ear piercing scream followed by a loud crash. Racing into the bedroom Frost saw Jane lying flat on her back in a dead faint; Korsak looked around and saw the apprentice's body and the saw Maura's naked form still in the same position as Hoyt had left her. Walking around the side of the bed Korsak stopped short at the still dripping blood.

"Frost, help me lift Maura's body, I need to see if she's still alive." Nodding Frost helped lift her up and back onto the bed. They saw that she was bleeding profusely from the gash in neck and inner thighs. Placing a finger to the untouched flesh of her neck he felt the faintest pulse. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths.

"Frost get an ambulance quickly, she still has a pulse and her breathing his shallow." Walking back over to Jane, Korsak lifted her head up and began to tap her cheek.

"Jane, come on wake up. Jane, Maura's still with us, come on Janie." Groaning her eyes fluttered open and she sprang up from the floor.

"Where's she? Maura! Oh God, please no!" Jane hurried over to Maura's closet and found her night gown hanging inside on a hanger; she pulled it off and quickly flung it over Maura to at least hide her naked body from everyone. The EMT's arrived and in a rush of tubes and needles, Maura was taken away with Jane riding along with her.

Maura was taken into the O.R and Jane was taken to a side room to have to the small cut on the back of her head fixed. It was about twenty five minutes later that Angela arrived to find Jane pacing in the waiting room. A doctor came through not even two seconds later asking for Jane Rizzoli.

"How is she?" the doctor asked Jane to follow him. Angela watched through the glass door as her daughter was given news that shattered her heart in a split second. Jane's mouth opened and closed before tears started rolling down her cheeks and she collapsed to her knees. Angela walked quickly to the door and shoved it open, grabbing Jane she pulled her into her and held her as her daughter sobbed.

"She's-she's g-gone Ma! That b-bastard took h-her from m-me!" Angela started crying along with her daughter.

"Miss Rizzoli, would you like to see her?" Jane nodded. Angela followed them into the O.R where the covered body of Maura Isles lay. Jane went into the room and slowly pulled the sheet away from Maura's head. The doctor's had cleaned her face and hair of the blood and gash, she looked as though she were sleeping and thus we find ourselves back to where we started, except this time Barry and Vince were viewing Maura in the hospital's morgue.

"I'm telling you Frost she looks calm!" Vince grunted.

"Well I'm telling _you_ that she looks peaceful, almost as though she were sleeping! Damn it Korsak she wasn't calm or peaceful while this happened to her!" Barry shouted while pointing toward the now fixed gash that was on Maura's neck.

"Then tell me Frost, what would you call this, this look that she has?" Frost came up short. There were no words that would described the look that Maura had on her face, some like Vince Korsak said it was calm while others like Barry Frost said it was peaceful. Though Jane Rizzoli said it was a combination of both, Maura was calm in the knowledge that her best friend would find and kill the lunatic that killed her and peaceful because she knew that Jane would stop at nothing until he _was_ dead.

The End.

_If you want me to write a sequel one-shot of Jane finding Hoyt and killing him then let me know with a review. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
